


Let Them Talk

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Biology, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Culture Shock, Cute Ending, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Kindred Spirits, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, One Shot, People Watching, Robot/Human Relationships, Science, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Talking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. "Pfft, youngsters!"
Relationships: June Darby/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Let Them Talk

Ratchet had made up his mind. He was still suspicious about humans. It wasn't as though the thought hadn't often crossed his mind before (it crossed his mind numerous times, in fact), but this time was different. This time he had grown curious about how the humans used medicine, and in what ways they implemented their tools to help other humans - he still had a lot to learn about human biology.

"If I didn't know better, Ratchet, I'd say that you were getting used to being with humans."

"I... don't know what you're talking about." The Autobot medic tried to appear coy. Inwardly though, he knew that

June wasn't going to believe him. Not for a second.

"I don't know, Ratchet. I've seen you looking out for Jack. And Raf. Heck, you even keep an eye on Miko when she's around." June responded, ever level-headed.

"Everyone keeps an eye on Miko. If I didn't, she would turn the base upside down. I know from experience, believe me."

"Your point?"

"My point," Ratchet replied, "Is that the younger humans need to be looked after, monitored even. As for the older humans, well..." The medic turned to the human nurse, and stopped. All of a sudden, Ratchet was at a loss for words. He hadn't the faintest idea why. He just...was.

June raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" She asked.

Ratchet shook his head, the gesture clearing his processor. "...Well, older humans, like yourself, are more self-sufficient. Experienced. Timely with your actions. Older humans don't go off gallivanting without permission, or what have you."

"Some of us do."

"Well, I guess that can be justified, then. Now the young ones, that's a different story all together. They try to roam where it is strictly forbidden, attain their independence when they're much too young, and even make the same mistakes over and over again. It's mind-boggling."

"You might say that, Ratchet, but that's a part of growing up as a human. I don't know about robot biology or about their development, but humans in their own way are organic learners. They figure out their mistakes sooner or later, and with enough responsibility, they understand the effects that their mistakes have on others. You could say that they 'program' the lesson so they won't forget it. Does that make sense?"

Ratchet blinked, astounded by what June had just said. It was clear that he still had much to learn about humans, that was for sure. It was also clear that, perhaps humans and robots were not as different as he had originally thought.

"Makes perfect sense."

June smiled softly. "Great. Still, it's the teenagers that have much to learn about the real world."

"Pfft, youngsters!"

"What can you do?"

And then, Ratchet smiled back.


End file.
